Dulce o ¿apuesta?
by Sao015
Summary: Akaashi está cansado de vivir apegado a los límites de su reflejo y Kuroo ya no soporta ver el cómo la inseguridad le gana a los búhos, así que ¿qué tal una apuesta de una noche?
1. Parte 1

_**Dulce o ¿apuesta?**_

* * *

 **Primera parte**

–¡Akaashiii, no me hagas esto! ¡Me estás abandonando! ¡Traicionando! ¡Matándome lentamente!

–Bokuto-san, que no quiera ir a una fiesta de disfraces con usted no significa que lo esté abandonando, traicionando o matando.

–¡Mentiras! Todo lo que escucho es que ya no quieres pasar tiempo conmigo, que dejarás de ser mi mejor amigo y te marcharás a ser el armador de otro rematador ¡Iré a la fiesta acompañado solo con mi dolor y sufrimiento!

El joven azabache suspiró tras ver a su capitán, quien aunque no lo crean es mayor que él, correr con dramatismo fuera de la sala de los de segundo.

–Supuse que vendría a buscarte tras recibir la invitación de Kuroo para su fiesta de disfraces– Dijo un rubio con gesto burlón desde la entrada del aula.

–Le advertimos que te negarías pero él insistió en venir de todas maneras– Agregó Sarukui entrando a la sala también ante la mirada, ya acostumbrada a las "novedades" del club de volleyball, de los estudiantes de segundo año.

–Es demasiado pronto, además de que la próxima semana tengo examen de matemáticas– Explicó, calmadamente, el de ojos almendrados mientras continuaba escribiendo notas en su cuaderno– Ustedes también ¿no?

–No tienes piedad– Dijeron Konoha y Sarukui al unísono ante el rostro impasible de Akaashi.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se percató de que aquella impasibilidad era solo una tapadura para todos los pensamientos que empezaron a surgir tras la repentina invitación y que se dejaban ver sutilmente cuando el azabache se distraía en sus clases para desviar la vista hacía la ventana.

–Conque una fiesta de disfraces...–Prácticamente susurró en un mundo completamente distinto al de su profesor hablando de la historia de Japón.

Un ligero sonido llamó su atención llevándolo hasta el bolsillo de su mochila desde donde sacó su celular tratando de no ser notado por el profesor.

 **"De:** Kuroo-dolor-de-cabeza-san

 **¿Tienes tiempo después de clases? ^o^"**

El armador frunció levemente el ceño ante la repentina pregunta, sin embargo, escribió la respuesta casi de inmediato.

 **"No"**

Pretendía volver a guardar su celular pero se detuvo a medio camino cuando la pantalla se iluminó de nuevo.

 **"Tomaré eso como un si y te veré a las 16 en el parque del centro** ✌? **"**

Akaashi suspiró ante la insistencia del de Nekoma y volvió a escribir.

 **"No es no, Kuroo-san"**

Sin embargo, éste ya aparecía como desconectado ante la irritación del armador de Fukurodani. No era que tratara evadir directamente a Kuroo, pero éste no había echo más que ponerlo en aprietos desde que se enteró de los sentimientos que guardaba por su capitán en el campamento de entrenamiento pasado: encerrarlos en la bodega de balones, el juego del rey con números saboteados e incluso preguntas insinuantes al estilo "¿de casualidad tu tipo no son personas de cabello azabache, mal genio y que jueguen como armador?".

Aún así no era simplemente ignorar los mensajes, después de todo, era tan insistente como Bokuto en ese aspecto, siendo capaz de esperarlo en la entrada de la academia si no se presentaba.

Al final del día no tuvo más remedio que seguir las instrucciones del gato a regañadientes con la pobre excusa de que "el examen está muy complicado" hacía su capitán que lo quedó observando con rostro de cachorro abandonado tras decirle que aquel día no podrían caminar juntos a casa.

Pudo vislumbrar el característico peinado del bloqueador de Nekoma apenas puso un pie en las cercanías del parque. Éste, al notarlo, lo saludó con una sonrisa que, definitivamente, no engañaba a Akaashi, quien captó de inmediato que algo extraño se traía entre manos el más alto.

–Espero que sea conciso, no tengo mucho tiempo después de todo– Dijo con antipatía el de Fukurodani, sentándose a su lado en una de las bancas, ante una carcajada de Kuroo.

–A mi también me da gusto verte– No se inmutó el mayor– Escuché que le dijiste a Bokuto que no lo acompañarías a mi fiesta de Halloween.

–Las noticias vuelan ¿no?– Dijo sin asomo de sorpresa el armador, puesto que conocía la cercanía que mantenía el de cabello bicolor con el de Nekoma– Debería tener cuidado, después de todo "la curiosidad mató al gato" ¿verdad?

Kuroo solo se rió ante el mordaz comentario del otro para después ponerse repentinamente serio.

–Pensé que podías usar esta oportunidad para...

–Kuroo-san– Lo cortó el de ojos almendrados– El que esté al tanto de mis sentimientos no le da el derecho a involucrarse y, si eso es de lo que quería hablar, temo que no tengo porqué quedarme.

Mientras Akaashi empezaba a acomodar su mochila para marcharse, el de Nekoma mantenía la mirada pensativa, dubitativo de sus palabras.

–¿Algún día se lo dirás?– Terminó por decir deteniendo la marcha del búho– Tienes razón al decir que no tengo derecho a involucrarme, llámalo preocupación o simple egoísmo, pero al menos quiero saber qué es lo que te detiene. Bokuto siempre está contigo, y cuando no lo está, no hace más que hablar de ti, siempre con el "Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi", así que...

Akaashi lo analizó unos segundos, llegando a la conclusión de que el azabache era sincero con sus palabras y, tras un suspiro, optó por responderle de la misma manera.

–Ahí mismo está la respuesta, es cierto que yo soy el que siempre está con él, pero eso no tiene porqué confundirse con el amor ¿verdad?– Dijo casi arrastrando las últimas palabras– Es solo cosa de mirarme Kuroo-san...soy un hombre. Es irónico que por el simple hecho de nacer de determinada manera ya no pueda estar con él.

Kuroo lo observó analizando sus palabras.

–¿Dices que si hubieras nacido como mujer las cosas serían distintas?– Dijo formando una sonrisa al final ante la mirada extrañada del menor– Es eso ¿no?

–S-si– Respondió dubitativo el armador.

–¿Quieres apostarlo?

Akaashi entrecerró los ojos tratando de vislumbrar el objetivo de tan repentina pregunta, pero antes de poder consultarlo, Kuroo aclaró su propuesta.

–Es algo sencillo, la fiesta de Halloween será dentro de tres días, en ese tiempo buscaré la manera de hacer que te parezcas lo más posible a una chica– Explicó ante el leve ceño fruncido del armador– Tú vendrás a la fiesta, por supuesto, pero no revelarás tu identidad hasta el final de la noche y, hasta entonces, te acercarás a Bokuto y podrás saber que tan acertada es tu idea ¿no te parece un gran plan?

–Lo único que entiendo de su "gran plan" es que tiene una extraña obsesión con las películas Disney– Dijo el de ojos almendrados con un suspiro, sin embargo, aumentó levemente el agarre a su mochila mientras su mirada se posaba discretamente en un pequeño colgante con el número 5, regalo de su capitán en el día de su cumpleaños.– ¿Cuál es el truco?– Terminó por preguntar ante la mirada divertida del bloqueador de Nekoma.

–Un beso– Dijo el mayor levantando el dedo índice y haciendo que el rostro de impasibilidad de Akaashi se rompiera por unos segundos intercambiado por un leve sonrojo– Si él te da un beso antes de que la fiesta acabe, tú ganas la apuesta y aceptaré que tienes razón en el hecho de que solo le gustan las chicas, por lo que dejaré de molestarte con el tema.

–¿Y si no lo hace?– Preguntó Akaashi con una sensación agridulce al imaginarse la situación.

–Entonces yo gano y tendrás que confesarte– Respondió Kuroo ante el gesto dubitativo del azabache– Además de que tendrás que usar orejas de gato por un mes.

–No– Dijo inmediatamente Akaashi, dándose la vuelta para marcharse y reprendiéndose mentalmente por quedarse escuchando al gato.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo, con una semana basta– Se apresuró a detenerlo Kuroo– Así que ¿qué dices?

Akaashi se quedó en su posición unos instantes planteándose la situación. No quería admitirlo, pero ciertamente el disipar las dudas en torno a las preferencias de Bokuto lo libraría de las múltiples noches en las que no podía conciliar el sueño producto de sus pensamientos. Pero, también, estaba el lado donde podía llegar a tener razón y...

Entonces tendría que renunciar a él...

–Solo un día– Dijo llamando la atención de Kuroo– Si llego a perder solo usaré las orejas un día, además de que, si yo gano, tendrás que dibujarte bigotes de gato y usarlos por una semana.

–¡¿U-una semana?!

–De lo contrario, no hay trato– Dijo con simpleza Akaashi simulando avanzar de nuevo.

–Está bien, está bien– Terminó por ceder Kuroo ante cierta sonrisa siniestra del armador– ¿Es un trato entonces?

Akaashi observó la mano del de Nekoma extendida frente a él mientras volvía a repasar sus ideas.

Si ganaba, renunciaría al amor no correspondido que le tenía a su hiperactivo capitán desde que lo conoció...

Si perdía, se daría el lujo de pensar que aún podía ser el reflejo de aquellos ojos ámbar que tanto le gustaban...

Terminó por estrechar la mano de Kuroo con la inexplicable esperanza de tener que usar orejas de gato por un día.


	2. Parte 2

**Segunda parte**

–¡Whoa!– Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del capitán de Fukurodani al ver el amplio local frente a él decorado con una gran variedad de luces naranjas, telarañas falsas y canciones que se dejaban sonar sin restricción alguna.

Gente entraba y salía del lugar emanando el característico aire fiestero, llevando disfraces de todo tipo, desde imitaciones de Darth Vader hasta los típicos de bruja o zombie. Los pocos que salían del parámetro eran un pequeño castaño con el distintivo sombrero del personaje de Alicia en el país de las maravillas junto a otro mucho más alto con una especie de traje peludo y una cola que arrastraba detrás de él.

–Buen traje de oso polar, Lev– Dijo el dueño de la fiesta recibiendo a los invitados. Éste llevaba puesto un traje de pirata, con el garfio y el sombrero incluido, además de un ligero retoque oscuro en los ojos.

–¡Es una pantera albina!– Se quejó el mitad ruso ante la risa disimulada de Yaku.

El capitán de Nekoma lo ignoró al percatarse de la llegada del de hebras bicolor, llegando hasta donde estaba y destacando con la mirada su disfraz de vampiro con una capa y colmillos para acentuarlo.

–Nada mal, bro– Aprobó su disfraz cual crítico de moda, sin embargo al ver que éste no salía de su estupor por el lugar, sonrió con aires de suficiencia– ¿Sorprendido? No te culpo, hace meses que planeo esta fiesta, así que tiene que ser perfecta.

–¿Como la piscina que no podrás usar porque pronosticaron lluvia?– Se escuchó la voz de un pequeño de cabello rubio con negro desde la entrada, iba cubierto por una tela blanca y dos agujeros en la zona de los ojos que no apartaban la vista desde su consola.

–Lamento decirte, Kenma, que hasta un todopoderoso como yo, no puede controlar el clima– Respondió sin alterarse el azabache ganándose un rodamiento de ojos por parte del más bajo.

Bokuto se dedicaba a seguir observando con la boca abierta el lugar, donde no dejaba de llegar cada vez más gente, hasta que ésta fue sustituida por una mueca triste. Después de todo, no importaba lo perfecta que fuera la fiesta de Kuroo si el invitado con el que tanto anhelaba pasar la velada se había negado a acompañarlo.

–¡Oh vamos, Bokuto! Un vampiro no puede lucir así de triste en una noche que no hace más que empezar– Kuroo le dio una palmada en la espalda que por poco lo hace caer– Además de que tengo que presentarte a alguien interesante.

El de hebras bicolor vio la sonrisa divertida de su amigo sin entender, mientras Kenma solo suspiraba y terminaba por entrar en el local.

Lo entendió al ver a aquella joven aguardándolos apoyada en la pared. Los pliegues de su vestido negro se mecían con delicadeza sobre sus rodillas, llevaba unas discretas alas negras en su espalda que, más que ostentosas, parecían calzar a la perfección con el aire de calma que emanaba, y su cabello largo caía sobre sus hombros decorado con sutiles toques brillantes.

Pero lo que capturó toda su atención fue, definitivamente, su rostro que, aunque lo llevaba cubierto en gran parte con un antifaz oscuro, no podía dejar de resaltar aquellos ojos gris azulado.

Una mirada que parecía impenetrable y que, a la vez, decía tantas cosas...

Akaashi solo tragó pesado al tener a Bokuto frente a él mirándolo tan fijamente. Sus pies le dolían por los zapatos altos y aún no se acostumbraba a la extraña sensación de tener un vestido puesto. A pesar de todo eso, lo único que ocupaba su mente era un ligero susurro de "Espero que no se dé cuenta" contrarrestado con uno que decía todo lo contrario.

–Bokuto, te presento a...hum...mi...mi mejor amiga de la que nunca te he hablado pero que siempre ha existido– Dijo rápidamente Kuroo haciendo que Kenma vuelva a rodar los ojos y Akaashi disimulara una mueca al percatarse que no habían planificado la presentación– Su nombre es Kei...¿ko?

–¿Keiko?– Repitió Bokuto confundido por la repentina presentación.

–Si, es un placer– Se apresuró a aclarar el armador de Fukurodani tratando de disimular su voz y extendiendo la mano a modo de saludo hacía su capitán.

El de orbes ambarinas la tomó algo avergonzado ante la sonrisa-nada-disimulada del bloqueador de Nekoma que, tras unos segundos, fue empujado fuera de la escena por el pequeño fantasmita que suspiraba con fastidio. Akaashi se lo agradeció mentalmente, sin embargo una vez estuvieron solos, a una parte de él no le hubiera molestado seguir con la mirada molesta de Kuroo cerca.

–¿Q-quieres algo para tomar?– Preguntó Bokuto con cierta timidez apuntando hacía la mesa de bebidas.

Akaashi asintió y lo siguió mientras éste tomaba unos vasos de plástico sobre la mesa y comenzaba a servir la bebida en ellos. No pudo evitar que su mirada divagara sobre él, alabando la propuesta de Konoha acerca del disfraz de vampiro algunos días atrás.

–Aquí tienes– Le acercó el vaso con una sonrisa mientras Akaashi lo tomaba con delicadeza para no botar su contenido.

–Muchas gracias, Bokuto-sa-

Se calló inmediatamente al percatarse de su error, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, solo se encontró con una amplia sonrisa de parte del mayor.

–Kuroo debe hablar mucho sobre mí– Fue todo lo que dijo el vampiro haciendo que el azabache pueda volver a respirar tranquilo.

Había una gran cantidad de gente a su alrededor, la mayoría se encontraba bailando mientras que otras simplemente se dedicaban a aprovechar la buena comida o a conversar. Akaashi dejó su mirada perdida unos momentos en el reflejo de los dos que ofrecía una de las ventanas cercanas.

Algo tan simple e irreal.

"Una noche donde los límites dejan de existir" Era lo que le había dicho Kuroo.

¿De verdad podía darse el lujo de acercarse como siempre quiso a la persona que tanto ama...al menos por una noche?

–Y...¿hace cuánto conoces a Kuroo?– Preguntó Bokuto sin saber muy bien qué decir.

El azabache meditó su respuesta unos segundos y terminó por elegir una verdad a medias.

–Hace poco más de un año– Respondió para después llevarse parte del contenido del vaso a su boca.

–Vaya, eso es más que un año...quiero decir, es obvio que es más que un año, pero menos que dos ¡ah, eso no es lo que quería decir!– Trató de explicarse el más alto siendo interrumpido por una suave carcajada de su acompañante.

–L-lo siento– Se excusó Akaashi cuando fue consciente del silencio que se había formado tras su risa.

Bokuto fue sacado del estupor en el que había entrado al ver aquellas mejillas conjugarse con esa sonrisa tras escuchar sus palabras.

–No tienes de qué disculparte– Le dijo el más alto con gesto alegre– Tienes una linda sonrisa.

Akaashi sintió sus mejillas arder, por lo que intentó disimularlo volviendo a beber de su vaso rápidamente, motivo por el cual por poco y muere ahogado ante la preocupación exagerada de la persona a su lado.

Así, la noche avanzó con una rapidez no deseada, acompañada de palabras sobre uno y otro tema entre dos personas que, aún cuando se mostraban apartadas del espíritu de la fiesta, parecían divertirse simplemente hablando de lo impredecible del clima o el cuántas veces el garfio de Kuroo se había atascado en una puerta o persona.

–¡A los tortolitos que no se han movido de la pared!– Sintieron sus oídos retumbar de repente ante el sonido del micrófono encenderse por los alto parlante.

Reconocieron a Kuroo apuntándolos sin pudor alguno en el escenario junto al DJ. Por si no fuera suficiente, se dio el trabajo de también dirigir las luces hasta ellos ante la mirada expectante de casi todos los presentes.

–¡Esta canción va para ustedes!– Gritó para después dirigirse al DJ y susurrarle algo.

Segundos después una suave melodía comenzó a sonar en un claro ritmo de balada. Akaashi solo se dedicó a suspirar mientras veía como Kenma subía al escenario para llevarse a Kuroo arrastrando de nuevo.

Entonces sintió una cálida sensación recorrer una de sus manos hasta encontrarse con la mirada repentinamente seria de cierto vampiro de hebras bicolor.

–¿Me harías el favor de bailar esta pieza conmigo?– Preguntó con una sonrisa avergonzada simulando las películas antiguas.

Akaashi observó de reojo el reloj en una de las paredes y, consciente de que la "noche mágica" ya estaba por terminarse, asintió y se dejó guiar por los pasos de su acompañante.

Se trataba de una canción lenta que, a cada melodía que dejaba, hacía que una sensación de tristeza empezara a asomarse por el corazón del azabache. Podía sentir las manos de Bokuto rodear su espalda mientras los latidos en su pecho no dejaban de guiar sus ojos hasta los labios del más alto que nunca habían estado tan cerca como ahora lo estaban.

La canción se estaba acabando y, una vez que lo haga, tendría que despedirse de él como si nunca hubiera existido aquel encuentro...y entonces los límites volverían a formarse...

Los últimos acordes de la canción y el inconsciente forcejeo que hacen sus manos, negándose a dejarlo ir.

Su mirada sobre la suya como si no existiera nada más.

Fue entonces cuando sintió aquellos suaves labios sobre los suyos en un fugaz roce que provocó que fuera nuevamente consciente de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Porque con eso el ganador de la apuesta había sido determinado y la verdad de sus sentimientos le caía como un balde de agua fría sobre el rostro.

Porque a quien Bokuto había besado no era a él, sino a una chica que había conocido en una fiesta.

–Debo irme– Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del azabache mientras apartaba a un Bokuto que lo miraba confundido.

El de ojos ambarinos intentó detenerlo pero, para entonces, ya había comenzado una nueva canción mucho más movida y la gente se había vuelto a acumular en el centro del lugar.

Akaashi detuvo sus pasos al sentir unas ligeras gotas de agua caer sobre su cabeza, dándose cuenta de que se encontraba en las cercanías de la piscina que Kuroo había pedido sin saber el clima de esa noche.

Ignoró la lluvia que ya caía con mayor fuerza y se sentó en una de las orillas de la piscina. Se quitó los molestos zapatos y el antifaz mientras se detenía a observar su reflejo nuevamente.

Una larga cabellera azabache que caía sobre sus hombros y un delicado vestido que jamás pensó usar alguna vez en su vida. Frunció el ceño mientras apartaba de su cabeza la peluca y se quitaba las pequeñas alas que decoraban su espalda.

Trató de concentrarse en las sensaciones que le causaba el caer de la lluvia sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de recordarle lo que acababa de pasar y con un silencioso movimiento dejó a sus dedos apoyarse en sus labios con delicadeza.

"Gané la apuesta..."

Las frías gotas de lluvia sobre sus mejillas fueron sustituidas por unas cálidas que brotaban de sus ojos y llegaban hasta su reflejo en la piscina.

"Kuroo tendrá que dibujarse bigotes de gato y usarlos por una semana y yo..."

Apretó los puños mientras una sonrisa amarga se posaba en sus labios.

"Tendré que renunciar a él..."

–Si te quedas acá, te resfriarás.

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse, sin embargo, no volteó, después de todo no era necesario, conocía perfectamente esa voz.

Optó por no responder, ya no había nada que esconder ni fingir y las palabras ya no querían salir.

Sintió una cálida sensación sobre los hombros, encontrándose con una oscura capa de vampiro y a su dueño ahora sentado junto a él.

–No te ves sorprendido– Fue todo lo que dijo el azabache sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos.

Bokuto formó una sonrisa mientras tomaba el antifaz negro y lo ponía frente suyo.

–Puedes ponerte lo que sea en el rostro pero tus ojos jamás podrán engañarme– Dijo, haciendo que el armador se quedara mirándolo estupefacto.

–¿L-lo sabías?– Preguntó casi susurrando.

El de hebras bicolor asintió y luego hizo un gesto preocupado al ver que Akaashi no respondía.

–¿D-d-desde cuándo?– Tartamudeó Akaashi mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

–Desde que te vi en la puerta de la fiesta– Respondió tranquilamente Bokuto– Pero, cuando Kuroo te presentó como otra persona, presentí que lo mejor era simplemente seguirles el juego.

Akaashi tenía un sinnúmero de preguntas y sentimientos entremezclados, pero lo único que su mente le mostraba sin parar era aquel beso en medio del baile de hace algunos minutos.

Todas sus dudas y complicaciones fueron acalladas cuando sintió la cálida sensación de la mano de la persona que amaba acariciar la suya entre los murmullos de la lluvia.

Esta vez, dejó que sus labios se quedaran más tiempo sobre los ajenos, captando todas las sensaciones que no había logrado sentir con el de antes y, ahora, sin miedo a los límites de una noche.

–Pero soy un hombre– Susurró casi inconscientemente sobre los labios de Bokuto.

Eso pilló por sorpresa al de ojos ámbar que, tras unos instantes, solo se largó a reír.

–Eso lo sé– Terminó por decir mientras lo acercaba a él en un cálido abrazo– Pero eso no me impide amarte tanto como lo hago desde que te conozco, Akaashi.

Todas las complicaciones y noches de insomnio desaparecieron con esas simples palabras. Dejó a su corazón guiar sus brazos hasta rodear el cuerpo de Bokuto mientras sus ojos se dirigían nuevamente hasta su reflejo en la piscina.

Contuvo una risa al observar la curiosa escena: un vampiro y un ángel caído a medio vestir, dos hombres abrazándose en medio de una colosal lluvia que haría que cualquiera fuera corriendo a buscar refugio.

Pero ese era el reflejo más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

~•~

 _Extra_

–¡Esto no es justo!– Se quejó un azabache con el rostro escondido sobre su pupitre.

Se escuchaba la risa que trataba de ser disimulada de los estudiantes que pasaban cerca de él o incluso por fuera del salón de clases.

–No seas exagerado, además, solo será por una semana– Le devolvió un castaño con indiferencia mientras seguía acomodando sus cosas en la mochila.

–¡Una semana con esto!– Kuroo se levantó de su asiento y se señaló con dramatismo los bigotes de gato sobre el rostro.

Yaku mantuvo su gesto serio por unos segundos, pero después se largó a reír al igual que todos los demás estudiantes.

–¡Ah! ¡Los odio a todos! Kenma incluso se avergüenza de caminar junto a mí ahora ¿qué será de mi reputación?– Continuó Kuroo volviendo a ocultar su rostro.

El sonido de su celular captó su atención mientras Yaku solo lo observaba con los ojos entornados.

–¿Cuál reputación?– Preguntó el castaño– Además, cosechas lo que siembras ¿no?

Kuroo se quedó en silencio unos momentos para, después, levantar la mirada de su celular con una sonrisa.

–Supongo que fue una buena siembra entonces– Dijo ganándose una mirada confundida de su compañero.

El azabache solo se dedicó a sonreír divertido, en tanto, observaba la imagen que le acaba de llegar con el estoico armador de Fukurodani usando una adorable diadema con orejas de gato mientras era obligado a posar en una foto junto a un hiperactivo Bokuto que reía divertido a la cámara.

La foto venía con un mensaje que zanjaba una de las noches de Halloween más interesante que Kuroo podría haber tenido:

"Es un empate".

* * *

 **Especial de Halloween de hace mil años que no había subido xD espero les haya gustado y gracias por leer ❤️**


End file.
